


After Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost winced after a recent battle with the Justice Society of America's members. One side of his body continued to ache.





	After Minutes

I never created DC characters.

Gentleman Ghost winced after a recent battle with the Justice Society of America's members. One side of his body continued to ache. Gentleman Ghost recalled his enemies appearing and attacking him on the streets. Their attacks knocking jewelry down. Valuables Gentleman Ghost managed to steal with ease. Attacks striking the villain and causing him to cry out.

Gentleman Ghost had to remember to phase if he was attacked. He did have a habit of occasionally underestimating his enemies. Assuming they couldn't harm him. He was shocked he was able to flee from the Justice Society of America minutes ago.

The sight of a stray kitten was why Gentleman Ghost's steps stopped. ''Hm?'' Gentleman Ghost figured the kitten was always happy. He stepped back the minute it hissed due to his headless appearance. ''You aren't very polite,'' he said to it. Gentleman Ghost watched while the animal turned and ran.

THE END


End file.
